User talk:Angela
Looking for a graphics artist The wiki's logo looks like a scan of a CD cover. As such, it might be illegal. Camalex was unable to state where he got the image. As such, I would like to replace it along the lines discussed in Image Talk:Wiki.png#New Logo Needed, Discuss the Possibilities Here. If you have the ability to edit PNG and/or SVG images, please follow the instructions listed in the above linked page. Thank you. Will (talk -- ) 04:45, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Can you disable subpages for this wiki's template namespace? All subpages did was break some templates. The way we use templates, I question that having subpages in that namespace would help us. Will (talk -- ) 19:51, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Subpage feedback I have no problems with subpages in this wiki (except for templates as noted above). However, I should point out two problems. #Please examine Keith Green/So You Wanna Go Back to Egypt/Lies. Everything works there -- except the top most parent, Keith Green. You will find a redirection page there. The correct page to list is Keith Green (Artist). You see, when I created . I had a problem. Some artist pages had "(Artist)" on the end of their page names because of a conflict with the pages for their debut albums (see Aaron Jeoffrey and Aaron Jeoffrey (Artist). I had to force all artist pages to end in "(Artist)" to allow the artist template to correct generate the page names. #Please examine the link . (The page still missing but will not be much longer.) In the URL, you will see "v1" and "d2". These need to be displayed as "Volume 1" and "Disc 2" respectively. Will (talk -- ) 01:06, 15 October 2006 (UTC) :Splarka is looking into this. It looks like the problem is only with templates that start with / and those are also not working on Wikipedia where subpages aren't enabled. Angela talk 05:45, 16 October 2006 (UTC) My feedback involved pages in this wiki's main namespace -- not Templates. I still would like subpages disabled for the Template namespace. Will (talk -- ) 06:14, 16 October 2006 (UTC) :Keith Green/The Ministry Years/v1/d2/So You Wanna Go Back to Egypt won't display "volume 1" unless that is part of the article title. It just takes whatever is between the slashes. I'm not sure I understand what the problem is there. Can you explain why you want it disabled for the template namespace? Angela talk 08:27, 16 October 2006 (UTC) The wrong name is the problem. When you break up subpage pagenage, you need to allow for an override of some sort. That is all I am asking for. Regarding templates: Template:Kathy Triccoli/Sounds of Heaven does not have a parent template and will never have one. It does not make sense to claim there is one. Even if a parent did exist, it would be unrelated. I would mainly use subpage templates (if I were using the concept) for subroutines like Template:Box Set Disc Cell. However, that is not happening because of the naming conflict with albums. I don't want a non-album template being mistaken for an album template. For the same reason, uses carets rather than dashs. (Since slashes can't be part of image file names, I used dashs to seperate artist names from album names for images. This left me with only the caret for non-albums. Will (talk -- ) 19:28, 16 October 2006 (UTC) :But Template:Kathy Triccoli/Sounds of Heaven isn't claiming there is a parent template is it? I don't see anything different between now and when this wasn't enabled. Angela talk 05:15, 17 October 2006 (UTC) Does it only do that when the parent page exists? Will (talk -- ) 06:23, 17 October 2006 (UTC) :It only provides a link back if the parent page exists. Splarka can help you hide that link if you like. Angela talk 11:17, 17 October 2006 (UTC) Box Set updates I thought I would let you know that those box set templates that were causing me so much trouble (no for loops or recursion) are now working. I am considering them to be "released". I don't know if you ever got Tidy installed or not, but if you do, I might be able to upgrade. Currently, my box sets are limited to 7 volumes, each of which can have 7 discs. There is a lot of duplication in the main box set indexer template that I would like to find a way to get rid of. Will (Talk - ) 05:26, 10 December 2007 (UTC)